


Wergild

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a good deal, in every sense for Tarn. It would just take the jet a little while to realise that no matter how it went, he would lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wergild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibliotecaria_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliotecaria_D/gifts), [Shibara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibara/gifts).



“Brave to come so far out on your own Autobot, you never know what might be lurking outside.” To his credit, the Autobot doesn't jump, scream, or run. His wings twitch once before settling, stilling as he reins them in.

“Tarn?” The query is not so much a question as it is a greeting, yet still he does not turn around.

“Phaarrrrrma.” I draw out his name and he shudders, his armour rippling, “now what would you be doing out here? And so very alone.” Strange indeed from what we have observed of this mech's base. Stalking closer I can see the minute shifts in his posture, in his armour, the tension as he holds himself still and yet ready to fly at any moment.

“A deal, Tarn.” He's good, his voice is steady, strong, I've not had a mech speak to me like that in a long time. It is, refreshing. Cowering and begging can get so very tiresome.

“A deal?” Intriguing. An Autobot making a deal with a Decepticon? “And what deal would that be, Phaarrrma?” Circling him I catch the last wisp of a grimace on his faceplates before it smooths out.

“I've heard you have a small... problem.” The jet says, a small smirk curling at the edges of his mouth as he opens his hand. I had noticed it had been clenched, yet now my optics focus on the item resting on his palm.

“And what do you want in return for this?” It is an effort to keep my voice steady, to keep the undertone clear of anything which might cause him to run.

“Leave my base alone.” I hum, a subvocal sound which makes him shudder slightly, his plating rippling and I find my optics drawn to his wings as they twitch. I never considered myself the type to go after a jetformer, but that makes me want to touch, to see how else I can make him respond to me.

Leave his base alone. Hrrrrr. That doesn't sit well with me as I turn it over in my processor. Small threads pop up, telling me that agreeing to that will cut off access to one of our list. Possibly more if the jet takes in any more traitors. Unless...

“I won't touch your base.”

“And the mechs inside.” His voice holds a hint of steel, and derision flickers in his tone, as if he is mocking me for thinking he will fall for that. So, the jet isn't just a good surgeon. I knew he would be intelligent, one has to be to go into the medical trade, but intelligence is not always cunning.

“Not a very good deal for me. A partially used transformation cog in exchange for letting any of our list go that might be sheltering in your base.”

He inclines his helm, accepting my point. “And if I make it a steady supply?”

“I'd be inclined to extend the protection for a short while for every cog delivered.” Oh, it will jar my coding not to storm in there straight away, but I don't see a downside to this arrangement. For now I get what I need, and later, when he is unable to keep up his end of the bargain, I can satisfy my coding. I might even do so while Pharma watches, it would be interesting to see how medical coding would make him react as I take any traitors apart.

“We have a deal then?” He asks with a tilt of his helm.

“We have a deal, Phaaarrrma.” I draw his designation out and he can't help the full frame reaction as his fans flick on deep in his chassis. The glare he gives me in return would be enough to melt the spark casing of a lesser mech.

He tosses the cog in my direction and I catch it without a second thought. He launches himself straight upwards, transforming straight away and I can't help the heat which gathers in my spark at the smooth shifting of silver and red plating. His afterburners kick on as he rockets away and I watch until he is invisible to my optics.

“He's caught your attention, hasn't he?” Tesarus says as he appears beside me, “he'll be a fun one to break.”

“Break? Oh no, I don't want to break him.” Red optics glitter in the gathering darkness as I stare at the distant Autobot base, “I want to mold him.”


End file.
